


After All These Years

by kscho



Series: Kinloch Hold's Kitten [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amell and Cullen finally do it, F/M, GET IT CULLEN, Past Alistair, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscho/pseuds/kscho
Summary: Kitty Amell, after ten years of wondering, finally gets to figure out what lies below Cullen's belt, as well as how well he wields it.





	After All These Years

Kitty giggled quietly, squeezing between Cullen and his desk. "Cullen," she sighed, "do you need to ask? After all this time?"

A ghost of a smirk tweaked at his lips. "I suppose not. I-"

As she shifted to get a little more comfortable, she accidentally knocked a bottle to the floor. It shattered across the stone. They both stared at it for a tense moment before locking eyes again. the smirk reappeared, more mischievous this time. In one, wide sweep of his left arm, Cullen knocked _everything_ clear of his desk, scattering it all over his office floor. Kit stifled a yelp of surprise when his hands gripped her flanks, lifting her up onto his desk. She planted her hands behind me, scooting back further and further as he climbed up after her.

Her cheeks were flushed to a near burning temperature. Her legs automatically went to frame his body, a little uncomfortable due to the fact that he was still fully armored, but she was too distracted to rightly care. He came down for a kiss and deepened it without a second thought. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his rough and bulged trousers buck up against where she needed his touch most. While one arm propped him up, the other hand roamed over her body, pulling apart buttons and buckles, shoving them aside until she was nearly bare to him. Never breaking their kiss, Kit reached between them and pulled the laces of her breast band free, immediately reaching to work at the straps of his armor. She was plenty familiar with armor and found the buckles easily, sliding his breastplate and bracers away with ease.

Cullen pulled back abruptly to shrug off his mantle and pull his shirt up and away. "Is this where you intend to take me, Commander?" Kit teased, baring her breasts to him. She nearly thought he would choke on his Adams apple, the way it bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"Here," he rasped, coming back down to capture her lips again. "Upstairs, anywhere, as long as you're the one I'm taking."

A breathy, aroused curse escaped her lips before he claimed it. They pawed blindly at each other's trousers, but she freed him first, wrapping her hand around his cock and pumping slowly, watching his face, watching bliss slowly grab hold of him. "Andraste's holy ashes," he gasped. She echoed the gasp when he drew one of her breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple. Her back arched toward him as she grit her teeth in pleasure.

"Cullen!" she gasped as he gave the tiniest bite to her nipple. His hips continued to grind up against me, building her pleasure through her own pants. She abandoned touching him to undo her laces and push them down a little. Cullen's free hand pushed them further and she kicked them to the floor along with her boots. Cullen nearly froze when the top of his erection nudged her dark curls.

"I want...I-I need.." he struggled.

"Then take it," Kit encouraged him. How long had it been for him, if ever? Perhaps later she could ask him those questions, if he was willing to answer. "Take _me_ , Cullen."

"Andraste's preserve me," he prayed kissing her again as he grabbed himself in hand and began the slow press inside her. She arched further against him, stretching him around him, nearly coming undone from the renewed feeling alone. Maker, it had been so long! She grasped at his shoulder blades, trying, but failing, to not scratch him too bad.

Cullen paused when he hilted, breathing hard. Kit waited patiently, busying myself with kissing a firm line along his stubbled jaw. He breathed another curse before he moved experimentally. She bit her lip and inhaled sharply, feeling nerves she hadn't felt for years ignite once again. Her heavy exhale shifted towards a moan and her eyes fluttered closed. He started to move in earnest, thrusting in a steady rhythm, but fast enough to build her up quickly.

His lips found hers once again, a hand squeezing her breast adeptly. The hard wood of his desk was digging into her back, but a sharp jolt of pleasure knocked the thought aside. The hand that had been fondling her skimmed down her stomach, curious fingers parting her folds and pressing against her neglected clit. Kit cried out, somewhat wary of the possible guards outside on the battlements. A few more swipes of his fingers left her babbling, clawing at his back as she clamped around his cock like a vice, seeing stars as she gasped for air.

Cullen's hips snapped against hers twice more before before he let out a shuddering groan, spilling inside her. His hand still moved between her thighs, prolonging her high and she kept rolling her hips to prolong his.

They panted against each other, trying desperately to catch their breath and drift back down. Kit let out a breathy chuckle, kissing him again and pushing his disturbed hair back.

"So, that's what it feels like," she sighed. He gave her a questioning look through his squinting eyes. "Sex," she clarified. "With you."

Cullen's cheeks reddened further, traveling down his neck and up to his ears. "Oh? Have you...um...thought about it often?"

"Moreso of late," she brushed off.

Cullen chuckled and glanced between them. "I shouldn't have...I mean...I should have..."

 _I shouldn't have come inside you,_ was what he was trying to say.

Kit kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. Warden secret." She winked at him and tried not to hiss as he pulled out and slipped off his desk. "Your desk is incredibly sturdy," she noted. He chuckled again and gathered her in his arms, holding her tenderly for a moment before setting her down, steadying her on her noodle legs.

"Upstairs?" he suggested.

"You mean upladder?" she joked. They clambered up it, disregarding their clothes and the mess Cullen had made. They were a morning problem. As soon as she slunk into his bed, exhaustion saw its opening. Kit sighed heavily. She hadn't slept in... How long _had_ it been? There had been that small nap a few hours ago, but nothing more than that. Cullen slid in next to her and gathered her in his arms again. She smiled at his scorching heat, turning toward it, giggling a little at a thought.

"What's funny?" Cullen murmured, kissing her temple softly.

She snickered. "Was it...was it how you expected it to be?" she asked. "The sex? With me?" Kit giggled again, almost moaning when his hand came up to run through her hair, nails gently scratching her scalp.

"Better," he admits with a slight smirk, his scar stretching. She absentmindedly reached up with a single finger and traced it. "Kirkwall," he said. "Meredith had...sharp gauntlets." He reciprocated the action on her face, tracing the scar on her chin and the one across her eyebrow.

"The Mother," she breathed, shuddering at the thought. Kit guided his hand below the covers to her abdomen, where the two nastiest scars she had sat. "There, too. She picked me up, slashed me there, could have spilled my guts and been done with me, had she wanted to." She played with the golden curls of his chest for a moment. "Anders saved me. Blinded her, pulled me down, stitched me back together with magic. I owe him my life."

Cullen could have easily said something about Anders, having had to deal with him and Hawke for the better (or worse) part of six years, but he only kissed her temple again. "Can I ask you a question?" Kit blurted out. "And Maker knows you don't have to answer, but... I want to know. You can ask it to me after, if you like."

"Go ahead, Kitty," he said, turning over on his side towards her.

Kit propped myself up, blushing a little. "When was... I mean, um...how long..." She stuttered to a stop, embarrassed.

"My first," Cullen declared.

She sat up straighter, utterly surprised. "What? Really?"

"Should I be flattered at your surprise?" He was still smirking at me, the bastard.

She ran a hand through her hair, chuckling a little nervously. "Maybe? I'm not entirely sure. I...I'm your first?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Why... Why didn't you tell me?" A slight blush appeared at the tips of his ears, mumbling something about not wanting to disappoint her. She smiled. "Cullen. I could have...Maker's breath...I dunno, made it better? More special."

He pulled her down abruptly so he could kiss her. "Trust me, Kitty," he assured me, "it was plenty special." He kissed her again and Kit melted against him. "Is it my turn for questions?" She hummed. "When was your last?"

Kit continued to kiss him as she thought. "Ten years," she answered finally.

"Ten years?" He sounded surprised. She nodded. "But how...and this is so... How?"

"Never found the right man again," she said simply. "My work stepped in as my lover," she teased.

"Then who was your first?" She suspected he knew the answer, maybe even held some resentment towards the man, but it was in his rights to ask.

"He's sitting on the throne of Ferelden."

Kit felt Cullen's jaw square. "Theirin. There were...rumors."

"Plenty, I'm sure. All of them scandalous and partly true, depending on who you ask." She rested her head on his chest. "Broke my heart for the crown. Maker...selfish bastard..." Cullen's hand came up to pet her hair again, soothing her resentment. "I didn't think..." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Tell me."

"No, it's-"

"Kitty. Please?"

She sighed. "Alright. But you asked." She took a deep breath. "When you get your heart broken like that, when you're lied to for so long it started to sound like the truth... It's terribly hard to come back. It was the one hurt that nothing could fix. Like a despair demon had been following me for years and I was out of mana to dispel it. I didn't expect to find it again, that feeling. Security. Protection." Kit gave a slight chuckle. "Adoration and love. It didn't seem possible."

"Never?"

Kit shrugged. "I didn't think about it much. Too much work to do, taking care of the Wardens, ruling the arling. It was more than enough."

A steady silence fell between them. Not an awkward one, just something ringed with exhaustion and contentment.

"Cullen?"

"Hmm?" He answered sleepily.

"I love you."

His answer was a soft snore. Kitty rolled her eyes.


End file.
